


Swimming Lessons

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, In the upcoming book he has a name, POV Elisa, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, The River God - Freeform, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: She wonders how many people will understand. The ones who want to will.





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> After some heated discussion, this needed to happen. What I'm doing because I'm not really good at sitting through awards shows.

As she realizes that it has happened, she is with him as she has dreamed, she realizes also that she is returned to the water and she is without fear. He encircles her, and they kick off from the soft riverbed and float as two bodies getting to know the other in space, fitting together all the same. She wonders if Giles understands, but she knows he will in time. Everyone will, who wanted to. This time, when she does not speak it is not needed or expected. He teaches her the silence of the water, how to swim forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ...it won... :D :D :D I watched his speech and almost cried, omg.


End file.
